Challenge Accepted
by CrimsonAngel1992
Summary: my answers to the challenges i find for SessKag, first up Nobody's Puppet challange from Dokuga
1. Puppeteer

Ha, my first one shot or is it a drabble, i never really got the difference. but here is the answer for Nobody's Challange from

Theme: Puppet

Word count: 437

Date: 12/3/08

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Red lipstick painted on full lips held in a broken smile, walking the halls of Rikou-Teishi High School; sapphire blue eyes scanning looking for someone; blue black hair flow behind. She looked at every one of the kids she passed, Puppets. Puppets on invisible string with so many people pulling them -parents, teachers, friends -and they are none the wiser. And as she thought of it, so was she. Her boyfriend, Inuyasha -a white-haired hanyou -was always nagging her about where she was, who she was with, controlling her every move, yet to him it was only a one-way street. Her mother was always on her about her grades and friends, nosing in her life like she was living it. Her friends were always telling her what to wear, who to talk to and what to do. The only person in her life that strings not to be pulling her strings, is Sesshomaru, her boyfriends half-brother and a full inu-youkai, he lets her be her and doesn't make her do anything she does want to do. He is honest with her and doesn't lie to her. He is the only one not playing puppeteer with her and she is grateful for that.

"Kagome" A voice yelled interrupting her thoughts. She turned around and looked into honey gold eyes that were so warm yet cold.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed she looked up at him, his eyes diverted to a scene that wasn't pleasant, Inuyasha making out with one of her best friends Ayame. Kagome didn't love him, in fact she was sick and tired of him, but she hadn't expected him to be unfaithful, couldn't he at least end it with her before swallowing Ayame's tongue. That was it! She has had enough and she was through, through playing puppet to these imbeciles, it was about time she started to cut the strings. She walked up to Inuyasha and stood behind him "Excuse me, Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome and started to sputter out meager excuses. "Save it Inuyasha, we are done, I am cutting strings here, and you are one of them. I am not going to be your little puppet anymore. So you can go back to swallowing Ayame's tongue." Kagome said, she turned around and walked away from him towards Sesshomaru. She looked up into his eyes and smiled a real smile, one that reached her sapphire eyes.

"So _puppet_ did you cut all of the strings?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome smirked at him then stood up on the tips of her toes and whispered.

"Not all of them, my dear _Puppeteer._"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

alright how is this review please and let me know what cha think

Love Angel


	2. Girlfriend

Hi here is another drabble,

Theme: Seat-dancing

Word count: 165

Date: 12/8/08

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Avril Lavigne's song "Girlfriend" blasted through the Black Shelby '66. A silver haired man and his dark haired girlfriend drove through an empty road. The girl was dancing in her seat and singing along with the song. "Hey Sesshomaru, you know what's funny about this song, it is basically us but, it's the other way around. Ne?" the dark haired girl said

"Sure Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, you know it's true." Kagome said as she continued her little dance.

"Hn" he said again and he rolled his eyes at his childish girlfriend. Kagome looked at him and pouted and looked out the window, Kagome stole one last glance and saw Sesshomaru's butt moving to the song.

"OH MY GOD! SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru gave a soft chuckle as the continued down the road.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

read and review please


	3. Snowflakes

Here is another challange from Nobody

Theme: Snowflake

Word count: 528

Date: 12/8/08

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked through the snow covered forest of the Feudal Era. Her sapphire eyes scanned the trees hoping for a flash of white in their dark green background. She walked out into a snowy field; snow that covered the once blooming flowers. She shivered in her winter jacket and pulled it closer. "Oh where are you?" Kagome whispered into the wind.

"Right here, my little miko." A deep masculine voice said behind her. Kagome gasped and turned around and saw Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, standing there in his pristine glory.

"Sesshomaru! Why do you always have to do that, are you trying to give me a heart attack before I'm 20." Kagome said annoyed. Sesshomaru had quickly -in the time the two had spent together -become used to Kagome's quirky futuristic sayings.

"Well my dear little miko, if you would pay closer attentions to your surroundings you might actually hear This Sesshomaru for once." He said. Kagome pouted at Sesshomaru then turned her back on him.

"Hmph, well then maybe I should just go." Kagome said and she started to walk away. Sesshomaru gave a small sigh before grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry for making fun of you miko." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled and turned back to him and poked him in his chest.

"You better be mister or else." Kagome playfully threatened.

"Or else what my little miko." Sesshomaru

"Oh I won't show you something I brought." Kagome said walked off knowing that it would catch Sesshomaru's curiosity. And it worked Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and silently followed her. They walked in a comfortable silence through the woods. Soon, little snowflakes started to fall from the sky. "Did you know that snowflakes represent purity and perfection?" Kagome asked "And if you think of it, it kinda represents us."

"Hn?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah, I mean I am a miko, and you are Sesshomaru." Kagome said. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in amusement. Kagome saw it and giggled. "I know it is silly but it is true, you are the embodiment of perfection and I purity. Ne?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed. The two continued to walk to Goshinboku talking about small things that people talk about to pass the time. They reached the Goshinboku and stood at the base. Sesshomaru stood their patiently waiting curious as to what Kagome brought. "So, my little miko, what is it that you brought?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome giggled then pointed up. he looked up and saw a plant that had three dark green leaves and three red berries that didn't match up with the foliage of the Goshinboku. He looked down at Kagome with an eyebrow raised.

"It is called Mistletoe, it is a tradition from my time, when a boy and a girl are under it they have to kiss." Kagome said Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with a smirk on his lips.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Kagome said. Then Sesshomaru grabbed her small waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Well I am always one for tradition." Sesshomaru said and his lips lowered to her pink ones in a sweet but passionate kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*

now that is sweet i am loving these challanges


	4. Frustration

Okay here is another one

Theme: Audit

Word count: 950

I got the insparation from my Business and Marketing 2 class, we had to do this project and it was a pain in the but to yet it was fun. we also had to audit each others, especally on the test.

"Okay guys, we are just finishing up the Shawn's Sports Shop pricing project; and then you are going to audit each other's. Alright? Great, now finish up." Mr. Edmonds said to his Business and Marketing 2 class. Kagome sat with her useless group of imbeciles.

"Alright you guys, let's work on the last two months then we are good, got it?" Kagome said slowly. She got a couple grumbles in response from her two team mates. _And of course, what I really mean by that is I will get to work on the last two months._ Kagome thought. She looked at the sheet of paper and filled out the prices for the items, and how much to order, taking her time deciding how many to order next month. Once she was done she got up and walked towards Mr. Edmonds's desk to get the demand for the month. There was a line in front of her waiting for the data. And there was a tall silver haired inu youkai in front of her. It was Sesshomaru, the ice king, and her secret crush -something she would completely deny if someone asked her. She waited for him to finish with Sesshomaru then received the demand for the month. Happy with what she had she went back to her group.

"Okay, would any of you like to help me work the numbers?" Kagome asked. All she got was a snore. _That's it; I am surrounded by lazy imbeciles. _ Kagome grumbled to herself. She finished her numbers and was pleased with her profit. She took what she ordered last month and edited the prices according to what she had in stock. And once again left her chair and went to Mr. Edmonds's desk. She was once again behind Sesshomaru. Kagome decided to strike up a conversation. "So, Sesshomaru, how is your group doing?" Kagome asked. His golden eyes looked at her.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. Kagome sighed then was silent the rest of the time. She got her numbers then sat down in her seat and worked the numbers for the last time. She filled in a sheet that had all of the month's total sales, profit, and percent of profit. Kagome checked, and rechecked her numbers, confident that they were correct. She was extremely happy with her $1,654 profit. She got up and gave her papers to Mr. Edmonds.

"Very good Kagome." He said looking at her number. "You and your group did excellent. Only your group and Sesshomaru's are done so why don't you audit his and he audit's yours." Kagome sighed and nodded, taking Sesshomaru's papers and sat down going over everything with a fine tooth comb. She saw Sesshomaru go up and grabbed her papers and sit down. It took her 15 minutes but she checked over every number and found that he was missing some numbers and some things didn't add up but she fixed them bring his total profit, surprisingly enough, up to $1,782 from $1,642. She got up and walked over to Sesshomaru to show him what happened.

"Sesshomaru, you made a couple mistakes on your numbers. You actually had more than you thought. " Kagome said as she sat down next to him, he had pushed aside her papers and looked over at his work and saw the corrections.

"Thank you." He said. "You also made a couple mistakes." He said showing her paper. Kagome took the paper and went over the numbers again and again.

"I don't see it I looked over it again, but I don't see it. " Kagome said frustrated.

"It is there." Sesshomaru smirked; he has a spark in his eye that Kagome didn't like. Kagome over looked it again getting more and more frustrated.

"You have got to be kidding me, I can't see it, are you completely sure." Kagome was on the verge of yelling. Sesshomaru smirked and said nothing and watched how she was getting frustrated. Kagome gave an inu like growl and did the numbers again. The bell rang ending the school day.

"Alright class turn in your data." Mr. Edmonds said. Kagome gave a small yell as she got up and turned in her papers, Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru leaving the class room. She growled and followed him out. He reached his car, which was parked next to her car, when Kagome finally caught up with him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, as she cornered Sesshomaru against his car. "Would you please explain what they hell was wrong with my data!?" Kagome yelled.

"Nothing." He said stepping towards her, backing her up to her car.

"Wha...Th...What the hell do you mean nothing?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Exactly that, nothing was wrong with your numbers." He said calmly, a smirk adorned on his face as he watched her blow up.

"You son of a...." Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's soft lips on hers, her body poster stiffened in shock then relaxed into the kiss. He pulled away from her with a small smile.

"I love it when you are angry." He said, he put a piece of paper in her hand, then gave her on last kiss on the lips before entering his car and driving out of the parking lot. Kagome came out of her daze and looked down at the piece of paper.

_Be ready by 7:00 pm dress nicely._

"Did he just ask me out?" Kagome asked she reread the note and smiled. "I guess he did." She got into her car and drove out of the parking lot. "I guess I am pulling out that little black dress I've been saving." Kagome said as she drove home to get ready for her date.

i love these types of situations where Sesshomaru porpously pisses Kagome off because he likes to see her angry. and i also got Sesshomaru messing up his data, so he fails ^_^.

Ja ne


	5. Nuts

Okay here is Nobody's Nuts challange

Theme: Nuts

Word count: 500

Date: 12/23/08

Now i have no clue where i got the plot from but you can enjoy a moment of insanity.

******************

Kagome sat in the quite peaceful park, calmly pulling out food from a picnic basket. "So, Sesshomaru, do you want a turkey or chicken sandwich?" Kagome asked her four year boyfriend.

"Turkey." He said taking the sandwich Kagome handed him. They sat down happily eating their peaceful lunch never noticing the cute little grey squirrel sneaking up on their picnic basket.

The cute grey squirrel, which we shall call Frank, peeked into the picnic basket and struck gold Nuts, lots and lots of nuts. Frank's mouth dropped in awe at the wonderful nuts. His small minded brain formulated a devious plan to get away with the nuts without losing something. He carefully slipped into the basket and quietly as possible picked up the bag and slipped back out and headed home.

Kagome who was nuts about nuts couldn't wait to have her fix of the day. Kagome turned to grab her favorite nuts from the basket and lived her worst nightmare. "WHERE ARE MY NUTS?!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru winced because of her yell and because a Kagome without her nuts is a scary Kagome. Kagome looked around and found Frank still sneaking off with her nuts. "YOU DROP THE NUTS!" Kagome yelled pointing at Frank, who froze when he heard the command. Frank unfroze then bolted for his tree. Kagome bolted right after him chasing Frank all over the park, trying to get her nuts back. Sesshomaru sighed he didn't know whether to laugh his ass off or do a palm-face.

Frank had made it to his tree and scurried up it in a flash, hoping to get away from the crazy lady chasing him. He placed the nuts in his little hole in the trunk and stepped inside believing that he was perfectly safe, that he got away with the treasure.

Kagome ran to the tree then fell to her knees. "Oh woe me, the damn squirrel took my precious nuts." Kagome cried. Sesshomaru walked up to her and looked down at her. He sighed taking pity on her and cut down the tree in on single swipe.

Frank up in the tree did not like the sounds he was hearing. He looked outside and saw the earth coming closer, or was it that he was coming closer to the earth. He didn't have time to think about anything else before everything went black.

Kagome looked down at the nuts, which had rolled out of the tree , then at poor Frank, Who had died when the tree fell. Kagome felt really, bad for his death and started to cry once again. "Oh why, oh why did this squirrel have to die, this poor squirrel, who was taken from us too early." Kagome cried. Sesshomaru looked at her like she was nuts, then sighed wondering how he had such a crazy girlfriend. He then pulled out Tensinga and slashed at Frank bringing him back to life. Frank got up again confused and scurried off away from these crazy people.

*******************

Okay moment over did ja Enjoy it.


End file.
